


Angels in America @Broadway, 3/2/2018&3/3/2018

by Finrod



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finrod/pseuds/Finrod
Summary: 迟了快一年的长长的repo。因为没怎么见着中文写的剧本分析，所以想抛个砖。因为想要尽善尽美，又控制不住地拖延，造成一鼓作气再而衰，写越写越没干劲。继续写或者屯硬盘里都不开心，就这么着，虎头蛇尾地发出来吧。有不少内容已经失去时效性了。看着没写完的部分很心痛，因为我已经记不得当时想写什么了，明明想了很多有很多话要说。*包含敏感词汇无法正常发布，自行审查并使用拼音符号等规避方式，如同认同了这些词汇不正当。于是发在AO3了。





	Angels in America @Broadway, 3/2/2018&3/3/2018

**Author's Note:**

> 迟了快一年的长长的repo。  
> 因为没怎么见着中文写的剧本分析，所以想抛个砖。  
> 因为想要尽善尽美，又控制不住地拖延，造成一鼓作气再而衰，写越写越没干劲。  
> 继续写或者屯硬盘里都不开心，就这么着，虎头蛇尾地发出来吧。  
> 有不少内容已经失去时效性了。  
> 看着没写完的部分很心痛，因为我已经记不得当时想写什么了，明明想了很多有很多话要说。
> 
> *包含敏感词汇无法正常发布，自行审查并使用拼音符号等规避方式，如同认同了这些词汇不正当。于是发在AO3了。

*

他们似乎没有用麦？所以尽量orchestra前排吧，不是很确定mezzanine视听效果如何。  
其实所有的剧都应该在orchestra前排看。  
如果买不到中间的票，加菲比较经常出现在舞台左侧（座位号为偶数），李佩斯经常在右侧（座位号为奇数），有需要的朋友们可以注意一下。

建议读完原作再去看剧。因为就个人而言，我无法在现场听明白“Pater Omnipotent” 是什么，或者“Bukharinite stopgap makeshift Capitalism”是哪种资本主义。

挺早之前看过HBO出的6集电视电影，就是2003年横扫了金球和艾美的那部。作者亲自操刀，梅姨和阿尔帕西诺和艾玛汤普森，阵容相当可怕了。然而必须承认，看完我并没有get这部的全部奥义，虽然第一集看得心潮澎湃鸡皮疙瘩炸一身几乎呼吸不能，最后天堂和天使的部分，略觉混乱，甚至隐隐闻到了鸡汤味。

所以下单了原著，通读一遍之后恍然大悟，相当喜欢。周末去剧院看了之后又意会了一些新的内容。

所以如果你和我一样无法在现场听懂每个词，又想看懂这部，建议读完原作再去看剧。不建议靠电视剧，因为首先，电视剧有作改动，和宽街舞台剧的剧情略有不同，尤其是Perestroika部分，可能会影响观感；其次，先看了电视版本的表演，对角色形成先入为主的印象，会干扰你全身心欣赏现场的表演。而原著文本是自由的，字里行间随你解读想象，有恰到好处的留白，更适合作为对《天使在美国》的第一印象。所以有条件的话建议先读。

 

【以下全是剧透】

 

 **先大概介绍一下这本书？** 故事发生在纽约，1985年10月到1986年2月，终章部分跳到了1990年2月。主要角色8人，每人再分饰若干配角。作者Tony Kushner从1989年开始写，1991年写完第二部分。第一部分《Millennium Approaches（千禧年将至）》，拿了1993年的普利策；第二部分是《Perestroika（重建）》。

改编成的national theatre版舞台剧，千禧年部分3小时30分钟，剧情和原作基本一致。重建部分4小时15分钟，原作的1&2幕合并作第一幕，3&4合成第二幕，5&终章作为第三幕，剧情有删改调整。比如Harper和Hannah照面那段删掉了，Harper直接穿着Hannah让她换好的衣服进了Louis的房间和Joe说话，Louis当时也并没有像书里那样睡着，他也在和Joe说话但他看不到Harper，这种改动在保留原作背德感的基础上又强调了Joe和Harper的沟通从来不在一个层面，挺有意思的；再比如Prior在天堂看到的Harper应该抱着他一开始走丢的猫，Sheba，这里有一段我蛮喜欢的死亡（la petite mort意味）相关的对话，不过估计舞台上放真猫太难控制，放假猫又太奇怪，所以删掉了…基本都是小改动，不影响剧情。  
上下两部的票是成套出售的，第一场坐哪里，第二场也还是坐哪里。我看的时候，两场戏分别在周五和周六上演，也就是周六去剧院的时候，邻座都是昨天坐一起的人，所以剧场弥漫着一种熟悉友好的自在氛围，这是我在宽街从来没感受过的，很有趣。嗯第二场观众的咳嗽声也多了一些，大概一者因为熟悉剧院了于是不会那么刻意地憋住，二者因为昨天的天气实在是…和家属从bryant park走到剧院短短十多条街经历了小雨-中雪-中雨-小雪-中雨的天气变化，伞不停被风吹掀，所以估计挺多人感冒了。顺便，来看戏的男性情侣居多，于是第一次遇到了lady'sroom的队伍比隔壁短的状况。  
好了开始说正题。

 

 **作者说过，这本书在讨论community（社群）的包容度和边界。**  
在以千禧年为象征的各种变革来临之际，人作为社会动物，对归属和认同的需求，对异见和改变的抵触，都变得躁动。书里提到了很多种社群，书里每个人都有许多identity（身份），再因此分别归属于许多社群。换句话说，作品其实也是人们带着身份认知/社群，在这个世界上生存碰撞的故事。  
身份是很微妙的东西，可以把人按群类隔离开，因为非我族类互相仇恨，也可以把人联系起来，因为归属感互相搀扶。分属两个社群立场对立的人，也可能因为另一重身份同属另外一个社群。  
由此戏剧冲突变得很激烈。比如书中，Louis信犹太教，和Joe信摩门教。犹太教是世界上最古老的宗教之一，美国犹太人多数居住在城市地区且观点偏左；摩门教是很新的宗教，1820年诞生，大本营在盐湖城，非常保守。然而两个宗教又有些共同点，比如都曾经跋山涉水地迁徙（剧本一开场就是拉比就描述犹太人漂洋过海来美国，后文里Prior和Harper一起看的人偶戏讲了摩门教徒从美国东部往西部行进寻找应许之地），在非信徒眼里都有些神秘色彩而且经常被加以刻板印象式的嘲弄（剧中嘲弄得挺多了，虽然没到《摩门经》的地步），以及，都不认可同性恋。这样的社群/身份对立和归属，很明显地通过Louis和Joe体现了，两人政治观点和处世态度几乎水火不容，但他们都有漂泊感和不被认同的恐惧感，都感觉到了自我的残缺，于是互相吸引。这就使得他俩的关系非常折磨。  
书中初始的强势群体（Roy，Joe，Louis）和弱势群体（Belize，Harper，Prior），在冲突之后地位发生的变化，是整部戏的主要脉络。千禧年部分里，强势群体在这个部分慢慢枯萎，迷失，负罪，暴露出脆弱，身份危机，和原来的生活关系断裂；重建部分里，弱势群体在挣扎之后，宽恕，独立，坚强地存活，拒绝了天使，不卑不亢地在世界上找到自己的位置，共同生活。  
作者给了一个相当光明的结局：社群和身份的和解。Roy死亡本身就意味着，他生前对弱者施加的偏见和伤害停止了，然后他病榻边的弱者也变得强大，强大到足以宽恕他的地步。而后Harper的告别词里，描述了她看到的，所有逝者的灵魂勾缠交织着飘升，填补臭氧层的空洞，一切都不曾失去。在终章部分，也就是Bethesda天使像前，他们虽然依然争论不停（讨论从推倒柏林墙开始，很点题“重建”了），但他们此时的言论，是超乎自己社群和身份的（对比一下之前的争论，比如Belize和Louis或者和Roy那几段争吵，其中很大一部分在关注自己的identity，并因此起冲突）。作者最终描绘了一个众人跨越了身份的，有活力的，理想的未来景象。他们之前的过错被原谅了——毕竟有缺陷才需要被原谅，原谅了才能前行。（Belize:A queen can forgive her vanquished foe. It isn't easy, it doesn't count if it's easy, it's the hardest thing. Forgiveness. Which is maybe where love and justice finally meet. ）  
除了Joe，他被作者惩罚了，不在这个未来里。

千禧年部分由犹太教老拉比主持葬礼时的独白开始，说大迁徙的时代已经过去了，说犹太子孙们的骨髓血液都传承着古老的远方的家乡，也就是天使要求的“不要再移动和改变了”。千禧年部分的最后，天使撞坏天花板，如同这部分里撞坏了日常关系各自走向孤立的人们，以毁坏式的姿态降临人间，风雨欲来。个人而言，更偏好第一部，千禧年将至，巨大的改变就要来了，时代的迷惘和焦虑被巧妙地嵌在字里行间，人物也尽是游刃有余的朴素妙语。  
重建部分，由世上最老的布尔什维克的独白开始，内容同样是要人们停下脚步，不再改变，因为现今缺乏明确且正确的理论指导。真心觉得这段句子写得很漂亮，印象太深，现场不自觉跟着默背出来的时候自己都吓到了。然而这种漂亮，损害了第一部分那种朴素的生命力，仿佛有意让文字炫目以掩饰行文间的卡顿。而且在下半部里变得明确的天使，有些，怎么说，有些deus ex machina？虽然没有那么取巧。天使虽然并没有直接解决问题，但在Prior的成长里，她起了极大直接作用。由此，一旦天使行事逻辑过于简单，却偏偏直接勾连人类带着苦难互相讲和一起挣扎着活下去的主题…就变得不那么有说服力了，略有些头重脚轻。虽然天使的逻辑简单是有理由的，因为书中说了他们没有创造力，一切思考都来自过去经验的重组，所以当上帝因为他们的“静止”抛弃他们之后，他们认为人类也“静止”上帝就会回归。但是，说实话，上帝完全可以再造一个动来动去种族，然后像抛弃天使一样抛弃人类啊，未必会回天堂的。总之，千禧年部分若隐若现恰到好处的宗教暗示，变得笨重粗糙了些；千禧年部分铺垫得很好的痛苦厚重的人间苦难，在重建部分略有脱离人力的范围，变得有些轻而单薄了。  
不过我很喜欢重建部分提到的，天堂和旧金山一样。这个说法很有意思，首先，它有一种反高潮式的诙谐，强行给天堂抹上了猝不及防的世俗色彩。其次，虽然纽约有着著名的石墙事件等一系列同性恋维权运动，城市的包容度也相当出色，但提及gay-friendly，旧金山尤其是Castro District，更像是gay heaven，所以“天堂和旧金山一样”，算是个gay humor meme，书里有很多这种梗，比如Roy初登场即粗暴地夸赞了音乐剧《La Cage》。最后，也是我最喜欢的一点，天堂自从上帝离开的巨震后，依然保持着残破的样子，而人间的旧金山，在地震后，在心碎和苦难中，重建了，成了Prior最后告诉Harper的“unspeakably beautiful”的样子。这也是为什么人间即使痛苦也比天堂更值得爱，为什么Harper和Prior都选择回到人间。人类永远不会停驻，即使痛苦，也一定会前行会重建。确实很值得爱了。

虽然有缺陷，但依然是一部非常值得看的好剧。看电视版的时候，就感觉到了一种久违的，读到尤金奥尼尔之类经典剧作才会有的震荡激动。这部戏放在今天的美国更加珍贵且有意义，反思隔离自己回到所谓“great again”的过去，还是拥抱变化和多样性，人们对归属和认同的需求，对异见和改变的抵触，和30年前，一样躁动。剧里的Roy Cohn确有其人，经历也基本和剧中一致。他曾经是Trump多年的法律顾问和导师，这就使得Harper那句“nothing good happens in Washington”变得更有意思了。

 

 **简单对比一下书和舞台剧。** 个人感觉，相较锐利的文字版，舞台剧加入了更多喜剧/幽默元素，有点笑谈血泪的意味，所以将近8小时，也看着不觉疲累。具体体现在演员间的互动，还有一些台词的把握，尤其是Prior，Louis和Roy（以及三位演员分饰的配角）都比我想象中要逗一些。比如Louis决定抛下Prior，深夜从病房中逃走那里，原作文字部分是Louis和护士Emily谈及给Prior用了能让他熟睡的药物，然后谈论了几句关于死亡和Prior的内容，最后确认了Prior会熟睡一晚后，决定趁此时离开：  
Louis: Will he sleep through the night?  
Emily: At least.  
Louis: I'm going.  
文字如何演绎，空间是很大的。HBO版的Louis是痛苦挣扎之后，强掩自我厌弃，良心不安地说了要走。舞台剧处理得很不一样：Louis在和Emily的对话间，拿起外套又放下，数次表现出想要离开又因为对话不太好走，只能回身喋喋不休地尬聊的状态，在Emily回答了“at least”之后，他秒答“I’m going.”然后准备拔腿就跑，很有喜剧效果。但舞台上，安然无邪沉睡在病床上，无依无靠却对此全然不知的Prior，很分明地直戳观众内心，告诉你这是悲伤痛苦的事情。  
这部舞台剧的喜剧和悲剧的呈现大概都是这么一种感觉。  
然而美国观众太容易被逗乐了，有几处我觉得挺惨的部分，很多人因为喜剧效果快乐地笑出声。比如第一场第二幕结尾部分，四人爆发了争吵，Prior心力交瘁地对Louis说我希望睁开眼睛你就会消失，然后Louis真的走了，Prior睁开眼睛时说了“It worked.” 我是觉得很虐啦，但加菲表面上天真又drama的语气把很多人逗笑了，以至于他接下来那句“I hurt all over. I wish I was dead.”让很多笑声忽然卡住。所以说实话，有点担心没看过原著的观众会不会直接被喜剧感带跑，略过了一些埋藏的沉重。毕竟现场不知道剧情的人确实占多数——在Louis对Belize说了“你讨厌我是因为Prior没有跟你在一起而是爱上了我”的时候，全场一片倒抽凉气的惊讶声，了解剧情的人不可能惊讶，因为会知道Belize早就有男朋友了，Louis的指责完全是paranoid。  
除了喜剧感，舞台剧还有一点和原著给我的感觉很不同，那就是天使的外形设计。原作没有详细描写天使外貌，我只记得她的羽翼是钢灰色，声音没有性别感，对人类有过于强烈的性吸引力，每次出场都颇有仪式感，伴随强光。在我脑内，天使形貌大概有点…带着未来感的波提奇利？庄严美丽，又冷又欲。舞台剧版的天使非常让我惊讶，虽然声音宏亮有穿透力，但整个形象是枯槁残破的，翅膀像老去的鹰，裙子是褪色的破旧的美国国旗胡乱包裹着，面容深邃，白发蓬乱，由几个黑衣人托举着并操控羽翼骨架的张合，天堂的废墟感在她身上有着最直接的体现。这个形象在一定程度上平衡了喜剧感，用一种阴森萎败的姿态提醒你，这是一个让人心痛的严肃故事。

 

 **再对比一下HBO版和舞台剧版。** 两者气质不同，HBO版更现实更沉痛，舞台剧版相对轻快些。这种差异体现在情节取舍节奏安排，还有表演。表演相关一会儿角色repo时具体说。电视版最有优势的一点，就是转场方便，布景细致真实，以及镜头可以推进放大细节。舞台剧做不到这些，但有着对应的优势。  
舞台剧不能把细节放大，比如（作者写明）护士Emily是由天使的演员扮演的，于是HBO版里她出场的时候基本身后都有灯，镜头里她像古典宗教画里那样，头上有圣光，特别好玩。舞台剧做不到这一点，但可以和观众互动，比如有些地方，对同伴说的话像是在对观众说的，然后根据观众的反应往下演，这是现场表演得天独厚的优势。而且美国观众看戏特别真情实感，也毫不掩饰自己的情绪波动，所以演员也更有动力互动，现场体验非常好。  
另外舞台剧转场不方便，布景粗略得符号一般，反而更有符合这部戏气质的荒诞现实的比喻意味。而且舞台剧可以做到两个场景同时呈现，电视不行。同时呈现的场景，经常出现两边台词呼应，甚至可以互相接话的非常精彩的段落，还能进行人物命运的横向对比，让想表达的内容显眼/有趣程度翻倍。比如，有一段戏我是看了舞台剧才觉得有很意思的，这场戏里，除了巧妙的两边对话衔接，还有着同时进行但结果不同的“传染”。舞台左侧Louis在中央公园和陌生男性经历sexual frustration，安全套出了问题，男人征询Louis意见是否继续，Louis因为对Prior的负罪感崩溃地喊“继续啊传染给我啊我还有什么好在意的”，但男人停下了，Louis也没有被传染；而舞台中央Joe和Roy在酒吧谈心，看起来是友好亲厚得如同父子般的谈话，但Roy已经成功地初步将自己的价值观渗进了Joe的世界，成功“传染”了Joe。这场戏里Louis和Joe同时经历了男权的力量压制和“传染”，一个是生理上的一个是心理上的，这就加深了他俩洗手间照面之后的联系，使后文的发展更合理妥帖。

啊对了，有一天心血来潮，问家属，觉得剧里那个角色最像作者。  
家属想了想，说是Louis，“因为作者对这个角色的厌恶，很像我们对自己的厌恶。”  
深以为然。其实我一开始问这个问题，因为作者写的序言和结语，那种run on and on almost non-stop的感觉真的和Louis太像了…而且，我能感觉到作者，对Prior这个角色的爱慕。  
于是后来查了查，看到了一篇采访。Tony Kushner确认了Louis是他的author avatar，而且，他确实爱Prior：  
“There was a dancer I had a crush on in college, who got AIDS and died early in the epidemic. The night I found out he died, I dreamt he was in bed in pajamas and this angel crashed through the ceiling, and he was terrified. I decided to write a poem, which I almost never do, and titled it “Angels in America.”（https://www.seattletimes.com/entertainment/a-qa-with-tony-kushner-on-his-lsquoangels-in-americarsquo-revisiting-the-intiman-theatre/）  
“在大学时代，我爱上了一位舞者，他得了艾滋病，并且夭折了。得知他离世的那个晚上，我梦见，他穿着睡衣窝在床上，有天使冲破了天花板，他很害怕。我决定写一首诗，我几乎从未写过诗，然后我给诗起名，‘天使在美国’。”  
…被深深虐到了。

 

 **接下来是角色repo** ，先说角色再说演员，按AiA bway的cast顺序来。

 

 **Roy Cohn** ，个人觉得全剧最带劲的角色，非常有魅力。作为麦卡锡的亲兵，Roy在剧里象征着迫害者和强势力量。他自成一套的残酷世界观非常响亮，本人至始至终的努力和挣扎也让人尊敬，同时这些macho面具掩不住本人的脆弱和自卑，于是即使某种意义上身为反派，观众也能深深理解并同情他，并在他的生命力逐渐黯淡时，为他孤独的衰弱和死亡扼腕。  
角色登场时强势狡诈，市侩粗鲁又精于算计，说话非常生动有趣，精力用不完一般地日理万机，在数台电话间周旋忙得手都不够用，于是第一句台词，是摁住通话暂停键，“等着。”然后转向Joe，“我他妈非常希望自己是个章鱼。”；角色死亡时平生建树皆被否定，孤独地溃败但依然任性跋扈不服输，神志飘散，最后的台词是，“下辈子我不想做人了，我要做个章鱼，给我记住，我他妈想做个——”然后恍惚的手指在空气中做出摁通话暂停键的样子，“等着。”首尾连成了一个完整的圈，妙得不行。（“hold”这个词除了让电话那端的人等着，也有种指示观众屏息等着的意思，屏息等着他的登场，屏息见证他的死亡和他仿佛永远不会死去的精神影响；另外不想做人的“man”也用得蛮有意思的，他终于默认自己是同性恋的现实，所以比起通常意义上的人，这里也有特指男人的意味。）在这之后Roy的鬼魂还出现在了Joe的最后那场戏，个人觉得不是太有必要，停在那句悬而未决又干脆利落的“hold”是最精彩的做法，作者给HBO版执笔的时候也把鬼魂部分去掉了。  
Roy首尾的台词，包括“章鱼”这个比喻，真的非常棒。他眼中的世界是电话线串联起来的人情往来和权钱博弈，他通过电话线与这个世界联系在一起，并施加影响力（也就是他非常在意的“clout”，他为了争取clout，残酷地与“犹太人”“同性恋”“病人”这些他所属的群体划清界限，甚至施加迫害）。然而以电话线为象征的关系网络并不是真正的“社群联系”，正如变身章鱼也不可能成功接听电话处理事务，他的clout能换来成堆的AZT药物，却不能换来他的命，他的clout能让他在一时风光无二，却不能换来别人眼中的他真正脱离他努力摆脱的弱势群体。他用电话线操控他影响得到的世界，又被电话线捆住手脚束缚其中，他无法理解且没有融入这个比电话线复杂得多的世界，但世界又通过被他迫害过的生者死者的宽恕，将他纳入社群联系，给了他在这个世界上的一席之地。他的死亡即是他和这些社群以及身份的和解，他在最终的时刻，以原本的身份重归了这些他曾经自我疏远的社群。Harper大概会说他也平等地成了臭氧层的一部分。  
Nathan Lane，个人认为他的表演全场最佳。Nathan Lane是喜剧大师，星光大道上有他的星星，AiA在英国上演的时候他就在演Roy。以及演员本人也是同志，2015年和男友结婚了。  
当我们评价剧本中某个人物被演得很好，通常是因为“完美且真实地再现了剧本中的角色，活脱脱像是剧本里走出来的”，或者“根据自身特色加以角色再创造，和剧本中未必形象完全一致，但精彩且可信”。HBO版中Al Pacino的表演属于后一种，他的Roy比剧本里的更强势更有侵略性，比起文中的权力掮客，“anunofficial power broker”，更像是杀伐决断的帝王，站在顶峰，the goddamn king of America (or a grumpy godfather that even president dare not to fuck with?)。顺便挺好奇这个角色找Al Pacino是不是因为他在威尼斯商人里演的Shylock，我觉得Roy和Shylock这俩角色挺有共性的。  
Nathan是前一种精彩方式，他的弄权和自傲，透着一种在各色人物间周旋忙碌的油滑，一种顶层之下万人之上的掮客气质，这点非常非常契合原著。他讲粗鄙笑话的时候，散发着“这是一种善意的社交邀请，孩子，给我像个男人一样笑出来”的气场；他在假装人生导师引诱后辈成为自己的爪牙时，父亲般的循循善诱里透着恰到好处的居高临下的威压，恩威并施；他在恐吓别人的时候，确保自己意志会被执行后，总是不忘或真或假地掺入一点粗放玩笑的语气，让这条人脉不至于枯竭。这些细节真的非常棒。  
他还有一点全场最牛逼的，就是对现场互动的把控。他收放自如，表演时指挥家一样调动着全场的气氛和情绪节奏。如果某句台词让观众大笑不止，他会暂停台词，通过表情眼神或是肢体动作保持剧情的连贯，让观众的持续感觉到喜剧感，却能够冷静下来关注他后续的表演，这时他才会自然地说出下一句台词，使其得到恰到好处的注意力，不至于被笑声盖过。前面说过美国观众非常容易被逗乐，以至于有些明明很凄惨的事情，因为台词有趣，也会傻乐。但Nathan Lane情绪传达得非常精确，他能带动全场在该笑的时候笑，该严肃的时候瞬间严肃。真的非常不容易，做到这点需要大量时间和经验的磨砺。  
如果要说对他有什么不满的话，大概是不怎么走stagedoor吧（不）…而非常希望能得到签名并当面感谢他精彩的表演，但连着两晚他都飞速走过sd走向等待他的车，后座车门打开后，他就身体被掏空一样往前一栽，直接横扑进后座…倒是很可爱（。

 

 **Prior Walter** ，本剧的灵魂，作者爱意的倾注，被天使选中的人。他的出场紧随着葬礼，并在登场时就展示了自己不容乐观的病症，他可爱柔弱，他被死亡的阴影笼罩。然而随着剧情的发展，他变得独立强大，在结束时他活得很好，而且给了大家“more life”的bless。把这个角色和剧中其他角色作对比挺有意思的，他的生存对应Roy的死亡，他的坦率对应Joe的道德矛盾，他的执着对应Louis的延宕，他是作者眼中人类理想的样子。  
不过天使找上他并不是因为这个。书中多次提到，Walter是一个非常古老的血脉，贝叶挂毯上就有个Walter，十三世纪英国农民鬼魂Prior1是这个氏族里的第五个Prior Walter，十七世纪伦敦贵族鬼魂Prior2是第十七个PriorWalter（Prior1表示不应该把那两个私生子算进来所以应该是第十五个），书中的Prior Walter本体是第三十二个（Prior1：是第三十个，谢谢）。Prior Walter身上有着这样古老而稳定的血脉，且他的身体残破不堪随时可能死亡，对天使而言，这是完美的“停止移动”的代言人。他极其符合天使的标准，又因为一无所有病痛缠身，极可能被天使说服。  
不过我们知道，结局里他像雅格那样和天使摔跤，并拒绝了来自天堂的“停止”，归还了预言之书，带着一身伤病和死亡的阴影，作为普通的人类活下去。有趣的是，当他在天堂陈述人类疾苦疲劳希望缥缈却依然对生命满是执念，当他指出天使们的行为不过是出于恐惧，当他在终章里祝福所有人“more life”，他本身成为了另一种意义上的真正的先知。书中借护士Emily之口吐槽过，他的名字，字面上理解起来像是“之前的Walter”的意思。也许古老的Walter家族代表着人类古老的历史，而Prior代表了之前的Walter家族也代表了存在过的人类，即使遍体鳞伤也要互相搀扶着存活。  
另外，说到他的两个Prior Walter鬼魂祖先，Prior1死于黑死病，Prior2死于鼠疫，现在Prior又会死于艾滋病。我很喜欢这个处理，将艾滋病和人类史上著名的肆虐过的瘟疫放在一起，剥离了它附带的世俗审判的标签，比如性或者同性恋，仅作为夺走人们生命了需要人们一齐对抗的病症。  
Andrew Garfield，是的我承认，我是为了加菲来宽街刷剧的，而且加菲的表演超出了我的意料。个人打分全场第三。

以及他真的很拼命，第一部演到后来过于激动嗓子完全哑了，很担心他第二天怎么演第二部。第二天他嗓子恢复了很多，至少能正常说话，虽然听得出依然有点哑。  
说实话，加菲的外观和我想象中的Prior是不一样的 。Prior在我眼里，有那么一点林黛玉的意思，身体虚弱，高傲又敏感，很有格调，幽默感有点刻薄。同时他还很孩子气，比如被天使吓到了会去抢Hannah手里的毯子试图像她一起钻到毯子后面躲起来，比如Hannah让他和天使摔跤他会嚷嚷“你倒是自己上啊！”，比如被Hannah送到医院，因为疼痛嚎个不停，护士让他不要动好好呼吸未果，于是提高音量喊道“Stay put!”，Prior被她吓到噤了声，然后在她退场的时候气鼓鼓地瞪了她一路。这些孩子气的部分让我觉得Prior是一个比较娇小的人，这样做出此类有点熊的举动才不奇怪，而且容易让人有保护欲。而加菲，高挑纤细，一脸善解人意，真的和我想象中的Prior完全不一样。  
然而加菲处理得非常好。他消化这个差异的方式是，给Prior加上娇憨的小姐妹感。加菲的外形非常漂亮无害，于是这个特质没有违和感，同时因为这个特质，Prior的尖刻脆弱像是被裹成一束的花一样，真实完整，简直可以触碰。有一期new yorker的剧评，说加菲加入女性化特质的表演overating&limpwristed，我万万不能同意。且不说居高临下地使用了“limpwristed”这个词，反而暴露了自己才是习惯刻板印象的人。  
（此处还有大量观看加菲时产生的糟糕脑内，当时和基友分♂享了这里省去。）

 

*

（以下是我现在记得多少写多少的大纲式归纳）

我记得有一段Prior和Belize台词，舞台版改成了小合唱，是绿野仙踪的唱段，gay icon致敬挺有心的。  
Prior最后那句“I have always depended on the kindness of strangers”，欲望号街车名句，加菲的声调神态和费雯丽一模一样，看到时候会心一笑兼忍俊不禁（？  
晚上散场，在stagedoor等着看加菲，强行拽回神智，当面发自内心地赞美了他的表演，加菲也用他的斑比眼认真地看着我说谢谢了，所以神智又被轰炸了。

 

Harper Pitt，饰演者Denise Gough。个人觉得这个角色不够有说服力。原著中Pitt夫人说的某段台词里，用了个比喻，“被冰冻然后被碾碎的桃子”，大概是这样我不记得原文了，这个角色给我的感觉和这个桃子很一致。她带有一种女性特有的湿润甜美的欲望，同时是冰冷抗拒的，无助破碎的。而演出版本..感觉她从一开始就可以毫无压力地离开Joe自己生活（。

Louis Ironson  
他在剧的开头放弃了Prior，在剧的结尾被Prior拒绝。he is a guilty person who fucks up so that he can feel guilty.  
关于这个角色，这个作者自己的化身，我曾经有成吨的话要说。  
现在忘光光了。  
James McArdle和加菲的化学反应非常好。HBO版Prior是捉不到的小仙子，Louis于是更接近他的摇摆的信徒；舞台演出版本的加菲更平易近人，于是这个Louis也更世俗化更琐碎。我觉得两种处理都很妙。

 

Joe Pitt是Lee Pace。我直接说出所感可能会被粉丝追着骂。因为他的表演让我很想追着他骂。他的样子像初次登台表演的戏剧社学生，没弄清舞台表演的要求，于是语气动作都僵硬又夸张，有点棒读。他在程序化地无比激烈地表达“愤怒”“悲伤”，但并不是那个情境之下该有的细腻真实的角色表现，而且他在很多时候都控制不住本人的小动作，这点作为演员挺不应该的。他维持了一段时间的全裸，牺牲挺大。然而他甚至连Prior1（农民鬼魂）都演不好。本来就是作者钦点的类似反派的存在了，表演无法使观众共情，简直是天大的灾难。（也许他那场受当时的电话采访出柜事件的影响吧，希望他在别的场次有更好的表演。

 

啊对了，这部的舞台效果相当好，我特别好奇大变活人的魔术效果了。

 

看Joe和Lou吃热狗的时候就饿了，散场以后路边上看到果断买了（感觉这个点全ny也就剩时代广场还有食物摊子）

“The shape, I can't help...” 应该算是名句了吧hhh 剧场为何不卖热狗作为周边呢，类似理发师陶德的剧场卖pie一样。

 

以及。  
住在纽约的theater district真的特别幸福。  
第二场表演开始前的那个下午，和家属去中央公园的rambles区域（也就是剧里同志们夜间散步&hookup的地方）逛了逛，又特意去看了Bethesda天使像（也就是书里出现了无数次，并作为终章标题的这尊），算是朝圣了。  
特别巧，终章里也是不冷不暖天色略阴的冬天，Prior他们在Bethesda像前。  
生命在继续。  
从中央公园走去剧院的路上，路过了这部提及的摩门教服务中心；看完戏走回家的路上，帝国大厦亮了彩虹灯。

因为真的有天使在美国吧。


End file.
